pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Solar Eclipse
Solar Eclipse is a Zombie Hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is Power Surge, which gives all Plants (enemy units) -1 /-1 and heals Solar Eclipse for 3. She is part of the Tide Turners set. She appears to be the hero version of Shadow Flower, but is really the hero version of Sunflower. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Power Surge: All Plants get -1 /-1 . Heal your Hero for 3. ***Super Stench - All Zombies get [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']]. Draw a card. ***In-Crypted - A Zombie hides in a [[w:c:pvz:Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']]. Draw a card. ***Weed Whack - A Zombie gets -2 /-2 . Hero Description The only thing she likes about Plants is how they wilt. Strategies Solar Eclipse loves using a combination of sun-producing Plants and Gravestones to keep the enemy Hero guessing about what Zombie has been played. Squashes and mallets keep the lanes open for her beloved Gravestone Zombies, and Mixed-Up Gravedigger jumble all her troops around for a Team-Up Gravestone extravaganza! With Solar Eclipse likes Gravestones; they give the enemy a sense of second-guessing, whether it be a Line Dancing Zombie or a Stealthy Imp. In addition, Headstone Carver can buff Plants that are planted in Gravestones with Graveyard and Mixed-Up Gravedigger. She can also replay Plants this way--this is helpful when reactivating the abilities of Sage Sage or Morning Glory if they survive to the late game. Solar Eclipse's ability to shove Plants into Gravestones to protect them during the Plant Phase can be valuable in protecting vulnerable units. Weak units that can easily be picked out by tricks from Kabloom Heroes should be kept in mind. They can also, as previously stated, be given a slight boost with Headstone Carver. She can also replay very powerful Plants that give effects such as Cornucopia and Astro Vera. However, try to refrain from using Mixed-Up Gravedigger as soon as you play Cornucopia unless the Plants that it created also have "When Played" effects. Solar Eclipse lacks serious buffing and card draw. She also runs the risk of undoing buffs on units such as Cosmoss and Pepper M.D.. Try to stay stocked with somewhat costly cards to avoid playing them all at once, and be wary when using Mixed-Up Gravedigger to not undo any cards that have buffed themselves. If you need that card draw, however, an Imp deck might help. Against Solar Eclipse does not have any methods to get rid of lots of enemies at once aside from [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] Imps. However, she can pick out any strong Plant that she wants with her Squashes and Smelly Zombies. The best way to counter Solar Eclipse's [[w:c:pvz:Card#Gravestone|'Gravestones']] is by playing [[w:c:pvz:Card#Gravestone|'Gravestones']] yourself--if you have that option. Because Plant Gravestones reveal after the Zombie Gravestones, each hybrid hero has their own options for dealing with Solar Eclipse's gravestones. *Hearty Heroes can move Solar Eclipse's units around with Sumo Wrestler and other moving cards. *Crazy Heroes can deal damage to weak Imps and lower the strength of [[w:c:pvz:Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] units on the same lane and increase their own lifespan. *Sneaky Heroes can move to block [[w:c:pvz:Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] units and Bounce away more threatening enemies. Luckily, Solar Eclipse can't really play anything on the Amphibious lanes, but be prepared for if she does--Ducky Tube Zombies and Walrus Riders are not very pleasant surprises. Heroes can keep Doom-Shrooms in their pockets in case the anti-hero cards get too overwhelming. Strategies Gallery Solar_EclipseH_Old.png|Solar Eclipse's old Hero pic. Trivia *Solar Eclipse has several similarities to Solar Flare despite despising her; **Both have the word "Solar" in their name and lead the Solar class. **They are both Sunflowers. **They both have eyewear (Solar Flare's goggles and Solar Eclipse's mask). **They both use flames (or in Solar Eclipse's case, dark energy) as their superpower. **They share a superpower, Weed Whack Category:Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Plants Category:Sneaky Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes